theransomliteraturefandomcom-20200214-history
Janitorial Bucket Man
Janitorial Bucket Man (Buck Cleaninson) is an agent of ANGEL and is the director of "The League of Seven".His main story focuses thirty years prior to Lo7 era when he was young enough to be an active fighter and agent. He mainly uses his soap powers that he shoots as a projectile, but his primary weapon is his broomstick with his garbage lid as a shield. Buck is known to wear a janitorial outfit with a cleaning utility belt and a bucket on his head. As he aged, he dropped his bucket and began to use his soap powers to cover his entire body, but this happens later in his life. He is known to be humerus and not take life seriously. An example of this is when he ordered the League of Seven to go on a very dangerous task to get him a slice of cake. Early Life Before Buck Cleaninson, his mother was very depressed, and one day, drank a bottle of Frebreeze to drink her life away (note that there is a parallel universe where the product is Windex and not Febreeze). The Febreeze soaked into the baby, thus giving him powers. He can breeze Febreeze, shoot soap through his hands, zest lemons with his mind, communicate with flies, and later on had some training in martial arts. Villains Janitorial Bucket Man has known to have a few villains, and his careless attitude often does not help the case. Below are a list of the most known villains of Buck. See the full list here. * Ginger Bread-Man * Mighty Germ * Bag Bender Utility Janitorial Bucket Man has a very unique set of weapons. Instead of a sword, or even a lead pipe, Buck has a broomstick and a garbage lid for weapons that he took from his job as a janitor. When he went to the moon, he was attacked by the Mighty Germ, a germ-like life form that came from a distant planet that had been destroyed. The former planet's asteroids scattered across the galaxy. The dusty asteroid collided with the moon and the dust latched onto Janitorial Bucket Man's weapons. The Crimsonite, as the rocky dust is known, can only latch on to non-living objects, however it latched onto Mighty Germ years ago. Crimsonite has the power to copy an object, but it is known to change with certain objects. For example, When JBM's broom breaks, another one will appear in his hands. When JBM's garbage lid gets dented, it "heals" by replacing the metal with a more improved metal. Janitorial Bucket Man also has a bar of soap, a bottle of Febreeze, towels, and various other cleaning utensils on his utility belt. He can shoot soap from his hands, and later, learned to cover his entire body with soap. He often shoots the ground with soap to increase his speed. He can also breathe Febreeze, zest lemons with his mind, and read the minds of flies. He is also resistant to Chloroform. Creation Eric Ransom created the character with his friend when he didn't have a halloween costume. He wanted to dress up as Bombastic Bag Man (Spider Man in a Fantastic Four suit wearing a brown paper bag on his head), but didn't have the costume. He decided to make his own version of the character, where we would wear a bucket on his head, a garbage lid for a shield, and a broom stick for a weapon. The character was originally named KFC Bucket Man, as he was going to wear a KFC bucket on his head, but the idea was later drop due to his distaste in KFC. Since the character had mostly utilities that a janitor would have, he and his friend decided to call the character Janitorial Bucket Man.